


A New Contestant

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: All are adults, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: The younger generations' thoughts on the Great Backside Debate.





	A New Contestant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great Backside Debate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996740) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> In response to a prompt from Merfilly, off of their hilarious look at life in the Rebellion. At least for some of our heroes. I only hope I do their story justice; as they did my OCs justice.

The Elector-Presumptive of Corellia moves quickly out of the room where the previous generation is seriously considering having a 'best butt' contest.

Her friend, roommate, and training partner moves just as quickly. "Think we dodged a laser blast on that?" Talle Tredecima asks Jamelyn.

"Yeah. I was not interested in seeing my uncle's ass," the Corellian says.

"I was just hoping that Phygus would be the judge and wouldn't participate," Talle says with a smirk.

"Of course, my uncle would probably win hands down. Or my mother," Jamelyn says with familial pride, referring to their Corellian-Mandalorian squadron commander and their Zeltron captain.

"Might be a tie with Ahsoka and Lassa there."

They both realize what they are saying. They both roll their eyes. Their laughter precedes them into the crew lounge.

Talle's father, a very large former Republic commando of the class of clones known as Nulls, stares at them as he brings a cup of caf to his lips. His amber eyes narrow. "Let me guess. Our so-called command staff is having too much fun again."

His daughter's one amber and one royal blue eye suddenly sparkle with impending snark. "Yeah, Dad. Just wondered why you weren't in there. You would probably shame them all."

"At what?" Jamelyn's eyes suddenly join her friend's in mirth. "Yeah, Uncle Drop. Uncle Jame said that there was no way you could win."

"He did did he? I haven't lost anything to that little turd's skinny ass in nearly twenty years of knowing him."

No one is present to remind him of a certain towel thrown in during a fight within two hours of knowing each other.

 _Funny you should mention his ass,_ both young women think simultaneously.

"I think I will wander in there and shame him."

"Sure, Dad," Talle says. "I am sure that someone will be shamed."

The pair of young warriors contain their laughter until he has stalked into the chamber.

There is a bellow heard from the compartment they had vacated.

They both look at one another and begin to walk quickly and with a purpose to the small hangar. 

_Think it is time to take the A-Wing trainer for a spin,_ the Elector thinks.

As they walk to the ship, Talle looks at Jamelyn. "Of course, I think that you might put them all to shame," she says shyly.

Jamelyn blushes a bright scarlet as she remembers a few experimental nights. "Not so bad yourself, Droplet." she says.

"Little young for that, ain't you?" comes a laughing voice at their destination.

Meglann Florlin, the squadron mess officer and second-best pilot (or third, fourth, or fifth-best, depending on who you asked), stands in the hatch with a helmet under her arm. The young Alderaani, who could've served as competition or as a judge of some of those involved, had ushered them both out in her own escape.

"Come on, Meglann," Talle protests. "I'm technically nineteen, with my bit of clone-hoodoo. The Hope of Her World, here, is only a couple of years younger. Plus, what do you expect from her? She was raised by a Zeltron. She's probably born horny."

"Oh, so you are blaming me, you twit....

Meglann tries to decide if she should take her chances in the contest, climb into an A-Wing and engage a Stardestroyer, or contrive to dump the lot of them - the whole Blackthorn-Rhyame-Tano-Faygan lot of them from an airlock.

Instead, she jerks her head at the bickering pair and turns towards the two A-Wings.

In the compartment that the three young women had left, there is laughter and a number of groans as the winner is announced.

**Author's Note:**

> May leave it up to Merfilly to announce the winner....


End file.
